


Everyone But You

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: One-shots [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Around Season 2, Canon-Typical Slurs, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, being forgotten, middle child!ian, probably OOC s2 mickey but idc, sweet Mickey being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: Ian's used to being forgotten, but Mickey's always remembered





	Everyone But You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some depressingly relatable stuff for me rn. I'm a bit blegh so sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

‘So…’ Ian began, taking a casual drag of his cigarette before handing it over to Mickey. He was trying desperately to seem nonchalant when his stomach was tightening with nerves at the thought of what he was about to say. ‘Are you busy next Tuesday?’   
  
    Mickey’s eyes snapped up to meet Ian’s and narrowed in suspicion. ‘Dunno. The fuck do you care?’   
  
    Ian tried to make eye contact, but as soon as he did, he just looked away and tried to ignore the sick feeling washing over him — the dread of rejection. They had only been fucking for about a year, only became what Ian would call friends in the past three months, but Ian still hoped that maybe, somewhere deep inside, Mickey would want to go. Even if just because Ian wanted him to. Still, he felt sick. ‘Uh, I’m…You know my ROTC thing?’   
  
    Mickey nodded impatiently, waving at Ian to hurry up. If Ian didn’t know Mickey, he’d say that he looked nervous too.   
  
    Ian took a deep breath, knowing that if Mickey got upset about this it could be an awkward next few hours at work. ‘Well, I’m graduating up a level.’   
  
    ‘Okay?’ Mickey’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘Fuckin’ congrats or whatever. What’s that gotta do with me?’   
  
    ‘I was wondering if you would want to go,’ Ian blurted, throat tightening and eyes widening as he awaited Mickey’s response.   
  
    To be honest, his response was not what Ian was expecting, and could’ve gone a lot worse. Ian was expecting yelling or even mocking, but Mickey just got insanely uncomfortable and awkward. He rubbed at his growing beard and averted his eyes. Almost like he knew how much this meant to Ian and wanted to reject him gently.   
  
    ‘Yeah, that’s not happening, Gallagher.’   
  
    Okay, so it still hurt, but Ian somehow felt that maybe it was a step. Mickey hadn’t yelled or acted out, just said he wouldn’t. Ian nodded slightly, putting on a small smile because Mickey had been _gentle_ about it.   
  
    Narrowing his eyes at Ian’s smile, Mickey followed up gruffly, ‘You can find another fuckin’ date, ya fag.’   
  
    Ian snorted and patted Mickey’s shoulder as he got up, heading back into work. ‘Alright, Mick.’   
  
    It was a step. And, besides, his family was going. 

* * *

It was the day of his ROTC promotion, and he was all dressed, headed down to the kitchen decked out in his uniform. He hit the last step, expecting to see his family ready to go. He had woken up late, and everyone had already gotten out of bed, so he figured they had all gotten ready before him.   
  
    ‘Alright, I’m—’ Ian stopped short when all he saw was a stressed Fiona passing Liam off to him.   
  
    ‘You’ve gotta look after Liam for me today; I don’t have time to come back and get him after work.’ Fiona continued packing a bag, barely noticing Ian standing there, completely gobsmacked in his ROTC uniform. After a moment of his silence, she paused and looked up to see him staring at her with a shocked look. Eyes flickering down to her uniform, she added, ‘Oh, you’ve got ROTC. Sorry, but you’ll just have to skip it for today. Carl has football, Lip has his test, and so no one but me will be able to go to Debbie’s science fair, and she really wants me there.’   
  
    Ian managed to compose himself enough to say, ‘But I can’t skip it, it’s—’  
  
    ‘Ian, I know it’s disappointing, but you’ll just have to miss out, we just have to miss out sometimes — I miss out on a lot of stuff!’   
  
    ‘But I said weeks ago that—’   
  
    ‘IAN! There will _be_ other ROTC days. We can’t have no one turn up to Debbie’s science fair — she’s getting a ribbon. We’re lucky I just so happened to take the afternoon off today so I could go.’ Finishing up getting ready, she gave Ian a stern look. ‘Don’t you dare leave Liam at home alone, you know better than that.’ Giving one last apologetic look, she adds, ‘It’s just one day, Ian. I’m sorry,’ before she heads out the door.   
  
    Ian stared at the door, listening to Liam babbling in his arms — breaking the deafening silence surrounding them. ‘But I’m graduating today.’   
  


Ian didn’t get in trouble for not showing up, and they still promoted him, but the ROTC leader did explain to him that he is expected to show up to all events. Ian apologised and clenched his jaw to hold back the frustrated tears as they began their exercises. After ROTC he had work, and the last thing he expected was for Mickey to bring it up.   
  
    ‘So…’ Mickey began during their smoke break, much like Ian had. ‘Why weren’t you there? At the ROTC promotion thing?’   
  
    Ian blinked before looking at him. ‘Wait, what?’   
  
    ‘The ROTC graduation shit.’ Mickey rolled his eyes, clearly uncomfortable about asking in the first place. ‘What happened? Someone told me you didn’t show.’   
  
    ‘Who the fuck did you hear that from?’ Ian’s eyebrows furrowed.   
  
    ‘Mandy told me.’   
  
    ‘Oh.’ Ian shrugged. ‘Something came up. Family shit.’   
  
    Mickey cleared his throat, scratching awkwardly at his nose. ‘Sucks, man.’   
  
    Ian stood, patting Mickey’s shoulder like before and heading into the store, trying not to think about it. ‘Yeah.’   
  
    Weird thing is, he didn’t remember mentioning any of it to Mandy.   
  


* * *

Six years later, and everything had finally settled for them. Sure, there was a lot of shit they went through to get where they were, but it was worth it, because they were finally happy — married, parenting Yev on and off with Svetlana, and they were safe. Recently, a dude at work had been teasing Ian to be careful. He and Mickey had been married for a few years now, they had to make sure the spark didn’t go out.   
  
    Ian had rolled his eyes, but his other co-worker, Sue, had said, ‘You know when I knew it was over for me and my ex? He didn’t do those little things that made me fall in love with him in the first place anymore. Like, the one thing I always loved about him is that he would listen to me rant about whatever I wanted, when no one else would. By the end, he was turning up the television midway through my story to shut me up. That’s when I knew it was over.’   
  
    Despite knowing that this would never happen to them, especially since Mickey had been more sweet the last five years more than the first three, he did worry a little. He couldn’t even stop thinking about it the next morning — his one day off that week. He had morning shift tomorrow, which was unusual for him, and then his therapist appointment later that afternoon.   
  
    Mickey was making him breakfast, planning out their next few days aloud. ‘So tomorrow can you pick up Yev from Svet’s in the morning? I can organise Mandy to get him when you’re at the therapist, but I can’t get him in the morning.’   
  
    Ian sighed, used to everyone forgetting when he had shit on. He was about to remind his husband, but Mickey interrupted.   
  
    ‘Oh, wait, sorry. You’ve got work tomorrow morning, don’t ya? Crap, we need to figure out something next fortnight because you’ve got another morning shift then too, yeah? I mean, I guess we could get Mandy—’   
  
    Ian stared up at Mickey in awe as he placed his eggs in front of him.   
  
    Mickey stopped his movements, and looked back in confusion. ‘What?’   
  
    ‘What did you just say?’   
  
    ‘You have work tomorrow morning, and then your therapist, and then also work next fortnight when we’re supposed to get Yev…so I was gonna ask Mandy to do it?’ Mickey snorted when Ian stared up at him silently again. ‘God, Gallagher, do you ever listen when I—’   
  
    He was cut off when Ian grabbed him by the strings of his ridiculous “kiss the cook” apron and pulled him down to do just that.   
  
    He wasn’t worried. He and Mickey would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, Mickey totally showed up to the thing and stood far in the back behind some trees so no one would spot him. He waited half an hour for the thing to get started, and when he realised ten minutes in that Ian was nowhere to be seen, he got grumpy from waiting in the heat and ditched. As he walked away, he heard them call Ian's name and then silence, before the leader awkwardly moved on to the next kid.


End file.
